warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to ShellClan (Fanfiction)
ShellClan is a nonfictional real life Clan I discovered on a vacation in Mexico. This fic explains what I think their life is like, and introductions that happened in real life will happen in this fanfiction. These cats know what the seasons and other terms such as cars are called. They like humans and allows to be petted and fed by them. Allegiances Leader - Thornstar - Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Seen) Deputy - Nightsky - Pitch black tom with golden eyes (Seen, was able to pet him) Medicine Cat - Palmleaf - Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes, sister to Thornstar (Seen) Warriors - Sandpelt - Pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes (Seen) Iguanatail - Mottled brown tom with a long, scarred tail and green eyes (Seen) Flamethrower - Fiery orange tom with brown eyes (Made up) Rosebud - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Made up) Crowwing - Black she-cat with golden eyes, daughter of Nightsky (Seen) Blackfur - Pitch black tom with ice-blue eyes, son of Nightsky (Seen) Cactusfire - Gray tabby tom with bright green eyes (Made up) Apprentices - Glowpaw - Yellow tabby tom with glowing blue eyes, apprenticed to Nightsky (Seen, I even fed him) Oceanpaw - Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes, apprenticed to Cactusfire (Seen) Darkpaw - Siamese tom with brown eyes, apprenticed to Flamethrower (Seen) Queens - Seapool - Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Nightsky's second litter (Seen) Kits - Graykit - Gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes, Nightsky and Seapool's kit (Made up) Ravenkit - Black tom with green eyes, Nightsky and Seapool's kit (Made up) Rockkit - Solid gray tom with gold eyes, Nightsky and Seapool's kit (Made up) Prologue There have always been five clans. Sky, River, Thunder, Wind, and Shadow. From what we know, they live in Britain. We have pondered the question of other clans many times. But what if they were real? What if there were other warrior cat clans, that lived in different countries? ShellClan lives in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico. They live near humans. They live right next to an all-exclusive hotel. Many people see them everyday. ShellClan has many customs and traditions different from the original clans. They call their StarClan the Salting Spirits of the Endless Lake. You clan cats who are quick to judge them, hear their story. Chapter One Nightsky's joints ached as he got out of his nest. He was old, yes, but the climbing and swimming ShellClan did got to every cat, young and old. And to make matters worse, there was a Council tonight. Councils were a strange thing, apparently much like the 'Gatherings' he had heard about from travelling rogues and loners. Councils were a one-moon occurance, happening only on a new moon, so that there was no reflection of the moon over the Endless Lake. They saw the Salting Spirits better that way. Nearly all of ShellClan went to the Lake to meet up with nearly every rogue, loner, and collared cat in the area. They would share stories, warn of dangers, and tell mysteries. The apprentices loved them. They had many friends with the outside cats. ShellClan's warrior code wasn't perfect, but it was given to them from the Salting Spirits, seemingly from somewhere else first, however. They changed some things in it, too. # Defend ShellClan from outside attacks, with your life. # Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. # Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to the Salting Spirits for its life. # Do not interfere with human affairs. They have their life, we have ours. They leave us alone. # Begged prey must be brought back to ShellClan. # A kit must be at least four moons old to become an apprentice. # Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil in front of the Endless Lake for one night after receiving their warrior name. # A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. # The deputy will become ShellClan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. # After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. # A Council of all cats is held at the new moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among cats at this time. # No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger. # The word of the ShellClan leader is the warrior code. # An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. Even the outside cats follow some parts of the code. Nightsky groaned as all this information rushed to his head. He went out to fetch Glowpaw. Hopefully they could catch some prey today. It wasn't their turn to Beg, and he really wanted an iguana. He nodded to Thornstar, as he passed him. Thornstar opened her jaws to tell him something, most likely to remind him of the Council, but no, it wasn't that. "Has my deputy forgot about his duties? Where's the hunting patrol?" Thornstar inquired to the black tom. Oh, no. Was he getting senile? How could he forget he was deputy? He remembered everything else. "I'm sorry, Thornstar, I will get right on that." Nightsky told her. His head throbbed. What was going on? He spied Iguanatail heading toward the kill pile. He rushed over to him, and the mottled brown tom looked up at the black deputy. "Could you lead the dawn hunting patrol? Take Crowwing and Flamethrower." The ebony tom asked. Iguanatail nodded. He'd always loved Nightsky, but Nightsky loved Seapool, and that loner, Levitation. Nightsky looked relieved, but the pain in his head seemed to be getting worse. Maybe hunting with Glowpaw will take it away. He went to fetch his apprentice with the shining eyes. Chapter Two dis chapter is da councillll chapterrrrr bois im tired Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)